Teizen Uchiha
Teizen Uchiha is the identical brother of Ryo Hyuga. He has the same ocular prowess and jutsus as his brother. The only exception is that Teizen's right eye developed into a Rinnegan while Ryo's left eye developed into a Rinnegan. Along with his twin, he is the progenitor of the Eye of Clairvoyance. He also has the genes of both Senju and Uchiha Clans allowing him the manifestation of the Rinnegan. Along with his brother, he also is a fast learner in the Academy. Background Academy Enlisted into the Academy at age 4, he was the third fastest learned behind Shikazu Nara and his brother. He also mastered all jutsus in just a year and two weeks. Along with his brother, he had the Yang half of all nine Tailed Beasts sealed inside him which granted him Six Paths Sage Mode. The twins returned to commotion about their newfound power. The next month, he graduated with his brother. Genin Team Inojin was assembled once Shiena graduated. Their mother granted them S-rank missions which they easily finished. Once 4 successful S-rank missions, they were recommended for the Chunin Exams. The first written test was completed easily. The second test in the Forest of Death was also a cinch for them. Using Six Paths Sage Mode and Tenseigan Chakra Mode, they conquered the forest. The third test came up in three-block matches. Team Inojin was pitted against each other in the three-way final. Teizen used Six Paths: Massive Rasenshuriken for the first time in this battle. Teizen and Shiena were defeated by Ryo. All three were promoted to chunin. Chunin Team Inojin had no time to celebrate their promotion for war had broken out in the parallel world they govern. Team Inojin battled on the front lines as an S-rank mission. The ravaged city of Aomori was a battleground. An evil Mitsuki attacked them. They were at first shocked but slowly realized this isn't the Mitsuki they know. Upon knowledge of this they awakened their Sharingan and their Senrigan. The battle was heated but ended in Team Inojin's victory. Upon returning home, the village applauded their star team for completing another S-rank mission. They were recommended by all villagers to be promoted to jonin. Jonin Teizen was appointed the commander of the Second Coalition formed to combat Mitsuki. He took the long route and helped to wipe out the invaders from the south while his sister and brother take Mitsuki head-on. Abilities Chakra Teizen has massive chakra since he also is a pseudo-jinchuriki. At age 5, he had the Yang half of the nine Tailed Beasts sealed into him which granted him Six Paths Sage Mode. Later on during a group training with his siblings, he awakened Six Paths Tenseigan Chakra Mode by combining Six Paths Sage Mode and Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Teizen has twenty Truth-Seeking Ball ten each from Six Paths Sage Mode and Tenseigan Chakra Mode. This is less than Ryo probably because of him having less chakra and quality of Otsutsuki chakra. Dōjutsu Teizen was given the name of Uchiha because of his blood. He also is a Hyūga which gave him the Byakugan. Byakugan and Tenseigan At birth, Teizen's Byakugan was active and ready to be used. The Tenseigan needs time to mature and will be ready to be used when Teizen is 6. Tenseigan Chakra Mode Immediately after maturation, the Tenseigan Chakra Mode can be utilized. Teizen's Tenseigan Chakra Mode grants an outfit similar to Ryo's Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Teizen can use a partial Chibaku Tensei in this mode. Sharingan Teizen's Sharingan awakened during his first encounter with Mitsuki with his siblings. He unknowingly awakened his Senrigan at that time as well. However, he couldn't use the Tenseigan and the Sharingan simultaneously. After supposedly sealing Mitsuki with Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei, Teizen went back to train with his siblings which upgraded their Sharingan to three tomoe. Mangekyō Sharingan The three siblings together awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan when their father died. Almost instantly, they could use the Amaterasu and Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi. They also could use the genjutsus Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami. They also awakened the Susanoo without any training: Ryo and Teizen conjured their Final Susanoo while Shiena conjured a Perfect Susanoo because she awakened a Rinnegan in both her eyes. =Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan = Teizen overused his Mangekyō Sharingan during the second confrontation with Mitsuki. He repeatedly strained his eyes using Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi. When Ryo fainted from strain from using the Kotoamatsukami on everyone on Japan, he insisted that they trade eyes, awakening Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Their mother performed the surgery with Shiena acting as anesthesiologist. =Rinnegan = At the time when Teizen awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan, the Rinnegan also awakened, manifesting in his right eye. His abilities are the same as his brother just reversed. Senrigan The Senrigan is considered the second most powerful dōjutsu as it is the Sharingan and the Tenseigan both of prestigious lines. This dōjutsu gives you two chakra modes: Clairvoyance Sage Mode and Clairvoyance Burst Mode. Senrigan Sage Mode The Senrigan Sage Mode is basically the heightened version of Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Just like Tenseigan Chakra Mode, you can infuse your Truthseeker Orbs with chakra which changes color to cyan green, red or magenta depending on the amount of chakra infused. =Senrigan Burst Mode = Teizen has yet been able to attain this enhanced version of Senrigan Sage Mode. Personality Teizen is pretty rebellious. Only his brother can keep him under control. Teizen also has a crush on Haruka but he sensed that his brother also liked her. He gave up for a while but after seeing his brother returning from a mission to Kirigakure, he could see that Ryo lost interest in Haruka. Category:Fanfiction